


through the years with you

by itstiredandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Hate to Love, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Magic School, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, Through the Years, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstiredandy/pseuds/itstiredandy
Summary: Hinata Shouyou gets to attend a prestigious magik school and nothing should be able to make him feel anything less than excited! However, one pesky boy just a year older than him seems way too oblivious and becomes a thorn on his side from day one, even a rival a little bit later. It's worse because they share a dorm. Can they find a way to just be nice to each other and deal with their journey as magiks at the same time?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	through the years with you

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR A BIT OF TRANSGERNDER ISSUES AND SENSORY OVERLOAD ISSUES
> 
> this magic au is a bit of a mash of HP (no Joanne supporter here tho) and my own magic fantasy thing. I hope you guys enjoy!

**{Shouyou's first year, Atsumu's second}**

The first year for students at Miyagi Magik Academy was a surprise filled fest. Young wizards, small children who harbor endless curiosity, that have minds in need of expansion and hearts with ambitious desires along with eyes that look at the world with a sense of wonder because everything that is new to them is also fascinating. 

If nonmagik children could find the magic wherever they went, magik children could make opportunities with said magic.

Hinata Shouyou had been hearing tales about the academy from his own family members ever since he was old enough to process information. Some of them, who even came to be teachers at the institution, regarded the place with such deep fondness that it gave the young boy actual dreams of attending it. And to cultivate that excitement, family members would give him their old materials such as books and spell ingredients and uniforms. 

The memory of the trip to the magik market was still fresh in Shouyou's mind - the best part about it being the wand that he chose for himself. Made with red-crowned crane feathers, japanese white oak and looking about ten inches long. The wand maker told him a wand with that core was temperamental, and it's loyal difficult to earn, but that warning only made Shouyou want to use it more.

Now, he wasn't allowed to practice spells at home, which he found himself bitter about but his mother had given him a few tips to start off. They helped but his level of nervousness would not allow him to feel truly confident for another number of years. 

She had dropped him off at the train station an hour before the bullet train was supposed to leave that day. Shouyou walked around with his kart in search of his friends before looking for the platform for the vehicle, his stomach churned with the nerves that slapped him in the face about being a new kid at a new school. 

The station wasn't too packed, to his relief. If it had been, it was going to send him spiraling into paralyzing and incoherent thoughts due to overwhelment. 

He eventually found Tadashi and Hitoka sitting close to platform infinite eight, taking care of their own karts. 

The two of them stood up as he approached. They greeted each other with smiles. However, soon the corners of Shouyou's lips twitched and made it fall apart as quickly as it had been built up. 

"Shouyou…" Tadashi fussed in front of him, hands moving around. "What's wrong?!"

The boy grumbled, holding his own stomach as he doubled over it. "I might be a bit nervous. Maybe. It's possible. But just a little-"

"Shouyou-kun?" Hitoka positioned herself closer to his kart, hands on his luggage. "Where are your headphones? I know it's not too loud right but it will be on the other side… And maybe it can help you now too."

"It's inside the grey suit case-"

The young girl took it out of the kart and laid it on the floor to pull out the headphones. She proceeded, putting it over his head to cover his ears. They don't cancel out all of the noise, he can still hear people and reply without having to yell… Rather it just makes everything sound just a bit more distant, which alleviates the tension. 

With a deep inhale, he smiled at her once again in a heartfelt thanks before they moved on.

The three of them were well aware that the train would not be arriving for another half an hour, yet, the anticipation made it impossible for either to stay still. Hitoka chewed at her own nails and bottom lip, looking at the tracks while her whole body trembled and anyone watching would say Shouyou himself and Tadashi were not that much different. However, Shouyou hummed as he closed his eyes for a second to hype himself up. He stood and moved his body as if the motions could create energy to help him get over his nerves. The jumping from side to side in quick small motions, shaking his hands and huffing proved to be somewhat effective. 

But the longer time goes by, the more people crowd around, waiting for the same trains or others close by. Shouyou doesn't know where to focus - too many things happening all at once.

Hawks and hawks of people laughing; tap taps of heals meeting the concrete floor; chatter literally all around him; meowing (why would anyone bring a cat to the bullet train?); the train's whistle; the conductor's yelling; even more chatter; Shouyou's own heartbeat resounding in his ears-

He squinted his eyes shut. The light of the sun hitting the ceiling windows made it so he struggled to keep them that way but he persisted. 

"You can grab my arm and we'll help you get to the train, Shouyou." He heard the faint and muffled voice of Tadashi, right at his side. 

With that, he took one hand off the handle and moved it around trying to look for Tadashi's arm. He grabbed it once he managed it and they began walking. 

Shouyou only opened his eyes again when he's inside the train. And he smiled when the smell of leather and coal reached his nose, when the warm air inside envelopes his skin. 

With a firm nod at Hitoka and Tadashi, Shouyou turned on his heels and took a few more steps - only to bump into someone. His face meets a chest and he looks up to see a face he doesn't know but that will later be marked in his mind as Miya Atsumu, the most asshole of assholes. All based on this first interaction they have.

"Ah- I'm sorry-"

Atsumu cut off his apology, looking down at him. "Look where yer goin', shrimpy."

This made Shouyou pull his head back in surprise. "S-Shrimpy?!"

"Do these," The older one tapped his headphones, "stop ya from hearin' well? Yer short, a shrimp."

"Yo-You…" Hitoka trembled as she stepped forward and in between the two, linking her arm with Shouyou's. "That- That wasn't very nice!"

"Sorry, sorry-" Atsumu put his hands up in a most fake surrender gesture. 

"'Tsumu, stop torturing the first years!" Someone called him from afar, Atsumu knows it to be his annoying twin brother. 

"Hai, hai…"

With a dismissive wave and not another word towards the, in his mind, nameless first years, Atsumu walked past them to get to where his friends sat, at a cart closer to the conductor's. Bokuto, the guy with spiky bicolored hair who looked as though he could run a marathon against magiks who perform energy magic first thing in the morning and win, waved with excitement at him when he noticed the boy taking his seat. This was in direct contrast to Sakusa, uninterested as always, who ignored him and laid his head on the window. 

Meanwhile, Osamu was staring at him like Atsumu had switched out their wands. 

"What?" He snapped.

"Shrimpy? Really?"

"Couldn't think of anything better?" Sakusa mumbled with a side glance.

"Eh, it was just harmless teasin'."

Osamu snorted at his response. "It's only harmless and only teasin' if ya know the other person doesn't mind, 'Tsumu."

"Yeah, yeah-" Atsumu waved it off as he rolled his eyes. "Ya guys brought' anything tuh eat?"

Bokuto clapped while Sakusa blocked his left ear with his hand, grabbing the backpack he had sat on the floor. "I brought a little bit of everything!"

"Eat it far away from me."

Just three carts behind them, sat our little first year trio. Shouyou, having had his mood deflated, stared off at the scenery through the window, a hand holding up his chin. 

"I'm not that short… He's just stupid tall…"

"Forget about him, Shouyou." Tadashi told him in a soft tone. "Think about our rooms! How do you think they’ll look?”

“I’m sure they’ll separate us by gender…” Hitoka looked down at her lap.

This is what made Shouyou lift his head up and start shouting his declarations. “We’ll be put where we belong, Hitoka-chan, I’ll make sure, regardless of how we look!”

It would be for easy a less informed to say, looking at the three of them, that two were girls and one was a boy. One was nonbinary, actually, and the other two were a different gender than the one’s they were assigned at birth. Shouyou himself had had struggles with his long hair, and had been tears-in-eyes relieved when his parents let him cut it tomboy short. At twelve years old, he looked enough like a boy. Now, Hitoka’s mom was less… open-minded. Hitoka didn't mind the clothes too much, thankfully, but everything else was... extreme and took a tool on her. She suffered enough at home, Shouyou wanted her to be at ease at their academy at least. It’s where they’d spend the majority of their years until the seventh. 

"Me too!" Tadashi joined in, holding his hands into fists in front of himself before holding hers at their side. “I promise.” 

Hitoka's lips quivered as she sniffed in response. "Yo-You guys are too nice to me.”

"We love you, Hitoka-chan, of course we’re nice!" He shot before changing the subject as his mind began to drift back on the tap to his headphones from earlier, the sound bubbling up in his ears- "Hitoka-chan, can we play with Tsuki?"

The cat, who was sitting comfortably on her owner's lap, faced him upon hearing her name. Eyes gold and wide staring at him. She was a gorgeous animal, Shouyou loved her. Hitoka must’ve been over the moon when she heard the academy allows pets in the dorms, she’s had Tsuki since she was three. 

"Of course, I think she's a bit sluggish right now though…"

"That's fine!"

Shouyou leaned in, gently tapping Tsuki on the nose multiple times. At one point, the cat opened her mouth to yawn and decided to nibble on his finger. It got him to giggle. The feel of the fur on his hand as he petted her was a better remedy for his nerves than anything else too. Soft, it gives Hinata a sense of security.

And that's how the rest of their ride went. They play with the animal and exchange some ideas of how the place would look liked and what they would be doing over there for their first year. 

When the train stopped and the students were asked to disembark, they were still quite a few ways away from the castle. But they can see it from a distance. It looms tall on top of a mountain, glorious even looking like it belonged inside a miniature model of the natural structure. Plain white with a few golden details at the windows and roofs, levels on top of levels, and bonsai trees seemingly growing from clouds hovering all around the building, it felt as though with the big opened door, it would give them glimpses of the nature of magic itself. 

Shouyou grew impatient at the mere thought of being inside the castle.

The kids were guided towards the giant front arch, gated with golden bars, and under there stood a group of teachers. They give the new students the runaround: schedules, basic rules, what type of classes they would have - Charms, Mental Focus, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magik, Astronomy, Herbology, Manual Molding, as well as a number of electives and extra curriculars of each student's choosing. And then they announced it, they were taking the students to the Main Hall. 

And oh where to begin? All wooden, but nicely polished - the students had been asked to leave their shoes at the entrance inside floating and moving lockers-, long staircases with passages to each level, the ceiling high with paper lanterns at the top and, the ghosts! There were ghosts! Shouyou had known this of course, but seeing them with his own eyes was a bit disturbing as well as massively exciting. He caught sight of one whose head was hung by a small piece of the skin of their neck. 

They reach Main Hall with ease, having been guided there. Those walls are taller than the rest, ceiling impossibly high above their heads and with the illusion that it's endless. It emulated the dark night starry sky. They walked among the long tables up until the altar at the other side of the room, to a man in glasses. 

"Welcome to Migayi Magik Academy!" He beamed at the students as a clipboard hovered at the side of his head. "We are so pleased to receive all of you. I am professor Takeda, I teach History of Magik, most of you will be my students starting from tomorrow morning, I am overjoyed to have you all. But for now, we will kindly ask for all first years to line up here-” Professor Takeda moved his whole arm in a straight line before himself and continued. “You must tell me your names and then I will direct you towards a table, those already sat there are your dorm mates. Let us start…" He then grabbed the clipboard and started calling names.

When his turn comes, his headphones hang around his neck almost as if squeezing his throat but that was only his imagination. The silence of the Main Hall then became something of the likes of a shout ringing in his ears. Shouyou took a deep breath to prepare himself to say his name out loud, it coming out as a whisper. Thankfully, Professor Takeda has excellent hearing and doesn’t ask him to repeat.

“Shouyou-kun.” The man says, putting a hand on his shoulder as the other pointed. “That’s your table.”

When Shouyou stepped down, his eyes were unfocused, vision cloudy. He kept his head down, looking at his feet that took him over to where Professor Takeda directed him. The person he sat down next to, Miya Osamu, whose name he’d learn a lot later, asked him if he was alright but he found no voice with which he could reply. 

On the other side of the table, Atsumu glared at him with amusement. The Shrimpy, a part of the Imagis. The headphone wearing, stuttering and meek new kid was in the focused, level-headed, strong-willed, determined and clever group. He grinned, leaning on the table with both of his elbows.

Osamu furrowed his eyebrows at him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That maniac look ya have goin' on right now."

"Oh 'Samu, yer seein' things."

"I know ya too well to believe that."

"Cry me a river, 'Samu, I'm not plannin' anything."

"I never said ya were plannin anything either."

"W-Well! S-Shaddup!"

Shouyou didn't know what that conversation was all about but he didn't care either way. His ears perked up only when he heard Hitoka speaking. Professor Takeda directed her elsewhere, as he did with Tadashi. Both of his friends looked at Shouyou from the other side of the room with two smiles meant to give him hope. He sighed with dropped shoulders and turned away because he knew he wouldn't be able give one part and as he realized merely seconds later, he wouldn’t be able to talk to them again until the next day when they'd meet for classes.

Once the ceremony is over, the Representative of each table takes them to their common rooms. And Shouyou's is so needlessly complicated to get to! First, they were taken to a door at the right side of the Entrance Hall. Behind that there is a set of stone steps leading deep into an underground looking sort of basement. Now the door to their common room was revealed when they reached a bare stretch of stone wall on the far left side. Their Representative then found it a good time to tell them that entrance required a password. If the students ever forget it, they would either have to wait for another student to give the door the password so they could both go inside or they’d have to find the key - hidden somewhere in that dimly lit, dusty old basement.

It sounded lovely!

After the guide revealed them the password and everyone got inside, they announced it was time to divide the first years into their rooms. Hinata found himself lost in admiring the place while names were being called.

The common room was large enough for a selected number of students, because now all the students of their table from all seven years were there at once and the difficulty moving was somewhat suffocating. But any students who were not first years were all already leaving, going to bed and preparing themselves for a new school year. 

With wooden walls as well as the ceiling, their common room held itself in a triangle sort of shape. Greenish lamps hung from the top with chains. A rounded table sat at the center with three rounded leather couches surrounding it. On the left, Shouyou saw something like looked like the place for an offering, but his attention was snatched back by the representative when they said his name.

"Hinata Shouyou and Kozume Kenma."

Shouyou snapped his head towards them who, he noticed then, was holding a clipboard with a pen that wrote by itself. "Your room is second to your left."

"O-Oh!" He let out. "Alright…"

As he walked towards the stairs, he looked out to find the kid, Kozume Kenma. It took a few seconds but he realized someone around his height with blond hair and brown roots was following right behind him.

"Hi." He greeted. "We're roommates then!"

"Yeah… I guess."

"I never had a roommate before, I bet it's going to be a lot of fun!"

"Hm."

Shouyou pushed the door open, barging in. "Want the top or bottom bunk?!"

"Either's fine."

"I'll take top then!"

Silence fell. Shouyou couldn't let it sit for too long.

"Kozume- can I call you Kenma?"

"Ah, yeah… I guess."

"I hope we can become good friends." Shouyou jumped onto his bed. "I'm looking forward to sharing the place with you! And I can't wait for tomorrow. Do you have anything you're excited for?!"

"No… not really."

"Oh, I wanna do everything! Especially Broom Riding, tryouts are next week after class, right?!" 

"Probably."

"I wanna be a scouter!" 

"Isn't it the hardest position?"

"Maybe, I don't care though because it just sounds fun."

"Well, it's… it's getting late.'

"Ah, right! We should go to sleep. Good night, Kenma!"

"Night, Shouyou."

~~~

Atsumu did not know what to think when he saw Hinata Shouyou at the Broom Riding tryouts first thing after class. Had he already learned how to fly a damn broom? In all honesty, Atsumu thought he seemed like the type who would struggle with it until his brain rebooted and he had an epiphany or something, which tended to take weeks, if not months. But no. The little red haired dude was quite good at flying a broom already, if anything he only had a bit of problems in regulating the speed after he already made it go too fast. Otherwise, he was agile and flexible, perfect for the scouter position, which he had previously called out that he wanted at the very beginning of tryouts, if he was trained well enough to get it or as if declaring he wanted it would somehow make it his.

It was amusing, to say the least.

However, it was the team captain, Sugawara Koushi, who had the ultimate say of course. He called Hinata over and had the conversation with him.

Atsumu was not surprised that he was picked to be on the team. He was surprised however, that he was picked as flyer and a backup scouter instead. Does this sport even have a backup scouter? Atsumu never heard of such thing but later Sugawara told him that Hinata, while having a lot of potential, still needed to master the broom better, which was understandable.

But when the field was emptied save for Atsumu himself and Hinata, the previously mentioned couldn't resist the urge to tease him, just a tad.

"Backup, huh, redhead?"

"Y-" Hinata jumped back seeing the other approach. "You!"

"Yes, me." Atsumu mocked. "Who else?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

Stopping in his tracks, Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows in genuine shock. "Why?"

That's when Hinata grabbed onto his headphones around his neck, eying him up. "You forgot the train already?"

"That? That was nothin', c'mon, I was playin' with ya, scrub." 

"S-Scrub?!"

"Yea."

Hinata huffed and turned on his heels, leaving without another word. Snorting, Atsumu followed in skips.

"Ya were really that offended, redhead?"

"My name is Hinata Shouyou." He replied without so much as glancing at him. "I wasn't- I wasn't offended."

"Then why the petty reaction?"

"Petty!" Hinata dug his heels on the ground, stopping to see him eye to eye.

"I'm startin to think ya have a real listenin' problem there."

"No, but I do have sensory overload." Hinata growled. "And you tapping on my headphones and making fun of my listening skills is not nice!"

It took a minute for Atsumu to reply. "Ya have what now?"

"Sensory overload-" Hinata spoke slowly and clearly, huffing as he turned his face away again. "Things like sounds and sight overwhelm me easy."

"Uh… how does that work?"

"I don't know!"

"Then what are ya so mad about?"

"You-" 

"Me?"

"I don't like you, leave me alone." He said, before stomping his way away.

Atsumu was left behind to stare as he did, eying his back with the utmost confusion. Maybe Osamu had had a point in what he said at the train before they arrived at the Academy. But how did that have anything to do with the sensory thing? Atsumu had other stuff to worry about. Plus, Hinata was now his teammate, whether they liked it or not. 

The rest of their year was stupidly comical, like one of those comedy movies where the rivalry between characters fuelled most, if not all its jokes. Atsumu had liked those at some point. But now that he had been living the equivalent of one, he had been so frustrated that Osamu had found himself a new daily entertainment.

It was only a couple of months after the tryouts when Hinata and Atsumu had their, then third, headbutting. It had been during practice, actually. 

Atsumu had been a looper since his first year, along with Osamu. Basically his job was to distract scounters when they were close to reaching a flyer, they would do pretty much anything, short of physically touching them. The twins often disagreed in strategies and argued loud enough that it made their captain call them out for it time and time again. 

On this particular day, however, with the new addition to the team, the fighting was a bit more heated. Hinata often managed to dodge their maneuvers, making sure to taunt Atsumu by showing him his tongue. And because he was that susceptible, it made him want to be more aggressive while his twin was dead set against it.

"If ya get more aggressive, one, it'll be harder to make more precise plays and two, ya might actually end up hurtin' someone, 'Tsumu."

"But he-"

"Ya started that. Ya can finish it somewhere else."

Atsumu grunted. "Fine."

But of course it wasn't because the next play he made, he was so centered around getting Hinata to leave their side and have him reset that he ended up losing focus and fell off his own broom.

"'Tsumu, what-" His twin reached down to grab him but Atsumu pulled away.

"No- stop that-"

"Stop what?!" Osamu pinched his arm. "That?"

Atsumu spatted his hand at him. "Yeah! That!"

"Why should I?" He pinched again. "You did something stupid."

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two went back and forth, Osamu pinching his brother while Atsumu hit his hands away. Sugawara came by to try and pull them apart to no avail. Then he called other upperclassmen in the team and they managed to break the two away.

"Do I need to-"

Right then, the end of a broom hit Atsumu right at the back of his head. 

"Oops, it slipped out of my hands." Hinata kneeled down beside them, grabbing the broom from the floor. "Sorry." 

The back of his head felt a pang of throbbing pressure. Next to him, Osamu snorted, trying to keep himself from laughing but it was only because the captain was there, otherwise he would have crackled wildly at Atsumu's face.

Sugawara sighed, closing his eyes with two fingers on the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what it is that is going between the two of you, but it would be nice if you didn't let it disrupt practice."

"Sorry… Sugawara-senpai."

"'m Sorry, Suga-san." 

"It's good. Why don't you three take a break, yeah?"

They all nodded, dragging themselves with their feet out of the field. At the bleachers, they took a seat and began watching the other players continue like they indeed hadn't interrupted anything.

"Don't mean to make this sound sarcastic at all, but uh, Hinata-kun? Thanks for that." Osamu chuckled. "This ass deserved it."

"Hell if I did!"

"It was a pleasure, really." Hinata grinned, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Atsumu.

"Don't ignore me, it's disrespectful!"

"Like you were with me?"

"I- what?"

And then it sort of dawned on him. Osamu's words and Hinata's coming together to make some sense.

"Wait- was the thing of me tappin’ your headphones disrespectful?"

"And the hearing 'jokes', yeah."

"Oh, 'Tsumu…" Osamu shook his head down. 

"Shaddup!" He shot at his twin before turning to Hinata. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Ah c'mon but I didn't mean it like that!"

"Still."

"Ya gonna continue to be mad about it?"

"Hmm… no."

"Really?!"

"No." Hinata showed him his tongue, this time blowing a raspberry as he stood up to take another seat away from him.

It made Atsumu huff and tap his feet on the floor in a furious childlike fit. Osamu looked at him from the side, snorting once again. 

"What did ya expect, ya never apologize, ya scrub."

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment!


End file.
